shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Santi Sanchez
Santiago Sanchez (サンティアゴ サンチェス,) but commonly referred to as Santi Sanchez '''(サンティ サンチェス,) 'or '''Santi '(サンティ,) was born in Spain as a member of the Sanchez Family. He is a very skilled Shaman who dreams of becoming Shaman King. He is also considered to be one of the fastest Shamans in the world. Personality Relationships Character Relationships * The son to Borja Sanchez and his mother * The brother to his sister * The grandson to Diego Sanchez and his grandmother Appearance Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Abilities and powers Speed One of Santi's main weapons is his speed. Since the Sanchez Family is known for being extremely quick and agile, Santi is able to make use of those abilities in battle as well. After Santi got is new guardian ghost, he was able to find a way to become even faster. Santi uses his speed mainly in battle to overpower his enemies, who can't keep up with his movements. Santi is also able to dodge enemy attacks using his fast movements. Observation and Analysation skills Santi is able to observe and analyse every situation very quickly. He is able to get a quick and detailed picture of the situation he is in. Santi is also able to locate hidden enemies or traps and make the most out of every situation. These skills can help Santi every time in battle, or in any other situation. With his very sharp eye, Santi has already saved or helped himself and others many times. History Before the Timeskip Early Past And Early Childhood Santi grew up close to the Spanish coast as the only son of his father and mother. As a Sanchez Family member, Santi had a difficult very fast due to the continuous ongoing wars between many small families in Spain. After the family had to move more than 40 times in the first 5 years of Santi's life, his little sister was born. Soon after his little sister was born, his father started doing Shaman related and physical training with Santi so he could be able to help out in battle and protect his little sister. When Santi was 6 years old, he started focusing on Shaman training together with his grandfather. Since Santi did not have his own Spirit, there was a limit to the training he had to follow, but his grandfather's lessons taught him a lot about being a Shaman in common. As Santi got older, his grandfathers lessons and the Shaman Fights that he witnessed made him realize that he wanted to become a well-trained Shaman as soon as possible. One day, his father and other family members came home badly injured after running into an ambush by another family. It was then when Santi decided that he wanted to become the Shaman King so that the people next to him would never get hurt anymore and didn't need to fight to survive. Grandfather's death When Santi was 9 years old, his father gave him instruction to spy on a yet unknown, but according to his father suspicious, group of unknown people that arrived at the south coast for a vacation. As Santi gets busted by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, he gets captured and finds out that the unknown people are in fact the De Vil Rhodes Family on a spoiled vacation. As Sharona's grandfather is about to hurt Santi, his father and grandfather show up to save him. As his father manages to free Santi and they're about to run off, however Santi's grandfather gets shot in his back by Sharona's grandfather's Oversoul. Then, Sharona, who was only a 14 year old child at that time, starts stabbing Santi's grandfather repeatedly crazily. Then, his father decides to run together with Santi because the De Vil Rhodes Family members are showing up to attack them. One week later, after the De Vil Rhodes Family left the country to head back home, Santi and his father are able to retrieve his grandfathers body. During the burial, Santi had to take care of his little sister all the time, Santi inherits his grandfather's wooden walking stick, that was also his medium to Oversoul his Spirit in. Thinking of his grandfather everyday, Santi started to train for more than 5 years together with his grandfather's old Guardian Ghost, Midori. Meanwhile, the wars where still going on and Santi had the intention to meet again with the De Vil Rhodes Family one day. Meeting people from the past and new ones At the age of 15, Santi and his family decided to move to America to be more safe and in order to increase their Shamanic powers in the big country. As the Sanchez Family has fully settled themselves in a castle, Santi is determined to see many beautiful things in the country. After many trips to cities and camping at many different places, Santi ran into the De Vil Rhodes Family manor. Upset by the wars in his past and losing his grandfather, however Santi enters the mansion and then he meets with Sharona's grandfather. As Sharona's grandfather doesn't seem to recognize him. however Santi gets upset and asks him again where Sharona was. however As Sharona's grandfather tells Santi that Sharona is currently heading towards Barrel Volcano to settle some business unfinished business with someone else, however Santi decides to attack Sharona's grandfather to avenge his grandfather's death. After clashing multiple times. however Sharona's grandfather is able to attack back at Santi with multiple times and completely wipe out Santi's Oversoul with his Big Oversoul. As Santi gets blown away, he is only just able to use the last of Furyoku to create an small Oversoul of Midori to carry his wounded body away. He was later seen at Barrel Volcano in weak sate while watching Sharona pushing a Dark Emerald Green-haired young teenage boy off a cliff of a volcano. After the young teenage boy manages to pull himself up from the cliff, however Sharona was able to stumped on his fingers to make him drop down into the volcano. however After coming home, a week later, his mother states that his wounds are already healing but his father gets upset at him for his actions and states that there is so much that he has to learn. Santi's unfortunate accident At the age of 16, Santi decided to travel through a part the country in order to develop himself as a Shaman while being alone in nature. On a day, Santi makes it to an old barn at night after traveling the whole day on the back of his standard Oversoul Midori. After Santi went to sleep, the barn was set on fire by a few human farmers in the neighborhood who where scared after they say Santi arriving at the back of an Oversoul. Short after the whole barn is on fire, Santi wakes up and realizes what's going on. After quickly getting away from the hay that started to catch fire, he is able to dodge a few parts of the barn that fall down burning. After getting some serious burns over his whole body, Santi is able to reach the burning door. After he sees that his grandfather's walking stick is on fire, Santi tries to open the door but as parts of the ceiling start to fall down, Santi's time is running out. As the whole barn collapses, Santi is able to quickly grab his coat as a medium and covers it in Oversoul to protect him. The change of heart The next morning, still surprised by the fact that he survived the fire, Santi escaped from the remaining of the barn. As Santi puts bandages over his few painful burns, he is impressed by the fact that Midori's roots, created by his Oversoul, where strong enough to protect his body completely. Later on, Santi visits a restaurant and hears some farmers talk about the fire they caused last night. As Santi gets angry and takes his coat of, the farmers recognize him and mock him. As one of them pulls a knife and tries to stab Santi, Santi pierces the farmer with his new Oversoul: "Roots". As Santi realizes what he has done, he takes out the other 2 farmers as well and flees. As Santi reaches a cave to hide, he starts working on his Oversoul. While being away from home and everyone for some time, Santi started searching for ways to expand his Oversoul and Shamanic powers to a limit. After finding out about the Grand Elemental Spirits, Santi started chasing known hosts of the Spirits. After searching for information, Santi arrived at the castle of Zensha Kageyuza. After ambushing the already weakened Zensha, Santi is able to dodge all his attacks due to his Oversoul. As Zensha is not focused for a moment, Santi appears behind him, grabs him, and pierces him. As Zensha falls down, Santi quickly seals the Spirit of Shadows. Later as Santi bonded with the Spirit of Shadows and thinks that he now has an Oversoul to get his revenge and become Shaman King, but he is still unknowing about the ways and the powers of the Spirit of Shadows. The Devil's shadow In a period of 2 years, Santi got involved in several incidents and crimes. While the Spirit of Shadows had a negative influence on his behavior, it was to strong to handle. While getting stronger and learning the Spirit of Shadows powers more and more, he made more and more casualties as well. People that saw him started stories and rumors about him and nicknamed him as "Shadow" or "Devil's Shadow", making the Spirit of Shadows more angry and violent. At some point, Santi encountered the Spirit of Light. As the Spirit of Light stated that the Spirit of Shadows was kinda possessing Santi and wanted to punish the Spirit of Shadows, Santi and the Spirit of Shadows picked a fight with the Spirit of Light. While Santi wasn't able to land a blow on the Spirit of Light, he gets pierced in the chest and injured badly by the Spirit of Light. As a badly injured Santi lied on the ground, the Spirit of Light stated that it would purify the spirits that do not belong in this world. After a ray of light hit Santi, he and the Spirit of Shadow vanished and their souls where send to Hell. During the Timeskip Hell After Santi woke up somewhere in Hell, he was captured by some underworld spirits and judged by the Spirit of Darkness. After getting to know what the Spirit of Light had done and realizing that the Spirit of Shadows, and Santi, where his only ways to get back to the real world and face the Spirit of Light to take revenge for what the Spirit of Light did to him, the Spirit of Darkness decided not to kill Santi. Then, the Spirit of Darkness made his underworld spirit allies lock them up for now. Later on, Santi is locked up with no one other than his grandfather. As Santi asks why he is here in surprise, his grandfather states that there's a lot of reasons for him to be here. After a long conversation, his grandfather told him to chase his true dream s and gave him some tips and tricks to control the Spirit of Shadows Oversoul. After his grandfather helped him break out of the cage they where in, Santi asked him to come with him but his grandfather refused to go. As Santi left his grandfather's original Spirit, Midori, with him, his grandfather told him to leave the Spirit of Shadows behind as well because he was not able to control it yet. Santi agreed and got away with the Spirit of Shadows helping him for the last time. After the Timeskip A test with Silva After Santi returned to the normal world, he decided to pick up life again and his work for his old dream of becoming Shaman King. At some point, Santi met and bonded with a new guardian ghost, Kaminari. While Santi was training the connection between him and his new spirit, he decided to leave his hatred toward the De Vil Rhodes Family behind him for the time being and fully focus on the Shaman Fight that was about to start soon. When Santi was training in the woods close to a waterfall, he was later approached by Silva Niumbirch the only solo patch Officiator. and Silva asked Santi if he had what it takes to join the Shaman Fight. As a surprised Santi told Silva that he really wanted to, Silva left and told him to wait for the right moment at the right place. Two weeks later, as Santi was chilling on a cliff, he saw the "Destiny Star" flying over and knew that the moment was there. Santi headed toward the great waterfall where he met Silva for the first time and then Silva showed up as well. Silva explained that Santi had to land a blow on him to pass the test. As Santi could not handle Silva's five spirits frustrating him and blocking his attacks, Silva was able to exhaust Santi pretty easily. With Santi's final move, he was able to cut through a little piece of Silva's cloak. After Silva told Santi that he passed, he gave Santi an "Oracle Bell" and told him to stay tuned for info about the first round of the Shaman Fight. After a few weeks Santi received information about the first round in where he needed to win 2 out of 3 battles to proceed to the main tournament. Meeting Renako for the for first time As a well trained Shaman, Santi was able to defeat his first 2 opponents easily. Santi easily overpowered the 2 unknown Shamans with his Oversoul and movements. Silva, who watched both battles, was surprised about how easy Santi was able to get himself a spot in the main tournament. As Silva asked Santi how he could keep his focus and fight so passionately, Santi answered that his dream and believing in all that was the key for him. As the Oracle Bell assigned Santi his third and final opponent, Santi stated that he was already in the main tournament but that he would probably win his third battle anyway. As Santi and Silva stared at the Oracle Bell displaying the name of Renako Kuina Tearson, Silva told Santi that it would be an interesting battle after all. Shaman Fight Trivia Quotes To his father after seeing him hurt: "Why can't we live an easy life?" To his father: "What about this, I'll become the Shaman King so I can protect you all, then we'll live happy together! ... Alright, I'll will definitely work harder from now on!". To his sister about the De Vil Rhodes Family: "Just watch! One day, I will meet them and show them what grandfather's training has done to me!". To Sharona's grandfather: "So you don't know who I am anymore? Let me show you who I can be then!". To himself and Midori: "Those farmers, humans, I better never run into them again. But more importantly, Midori? That Oversoul, I didn't feel a thing!". To Zensha Kageyuza: "Somehow you are keeping up with me so far, don't you? Now then, show it to me! Your Shadow!". To Spirit of Light: "Whenever there is a light, there will always be a shadow. Guess what, I'm not afraid of you!". To his Grandfather: "So this is it then right? But this time I have the chance to say goodbye". To Silva: "I've got to keep believing in that dream. It's all about that. The moment someone gives up on that, he's dead even if he is alive".